Conventional color photographic light-sensitive materials for prints generally comprise a reflective support having provided thereon a blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a yellow coupler, a first light-insensitive intermediate layer, a green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a magenta coupler, a second light-insensitive intermediate layer, a red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a cyan coupler and a light-insensitive protective layer in this order.
Of known cyan couplers, 2,5-diacylaminophenol couplers are associated with a problem that the cyan image produced therefrom by oxidative coupling is liable to discoloration with time due to poor light-fastness, and this tends to destroy the color balance with a magenta image and a yellow image in combination, resulting in poor color reproduction.
In order to improve light-fastness of 2,5-diacylaminophenol couplers, it has been proposed to add one or more of 2-(2'-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole ultraviolet absorbents to a protective layer or a second intermediate layer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 221844/83, 46646/84 and 109055/84 (the term "OPI" as herein used means "unexamined published application").
However, the benzotriazole ultraviolet absorbents should be used in considerably large quantities for achieving desired effects, whereby the amount of a binder to be used should be so increased. The increased amount of a binder necessarily increases film thickness, causing various problems, such as unsatisfactory color reproduction, reduced development rates, insufficient desilvering, insufficient washing, reduced densities due to film turbidity, etc.